


“Cringe - Stripped” by Matt Maeson

by plum_blossom



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lemon, Multi, Ragnarok, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plum_blossom/pseuds/plum_blossom
Summary: You thought you’d lost Loki and relief takes over you when he reappears to save the people of Asgard together with Thor and Valkyrie. But the battle is raging and there is no chance of getting to him until after the fight. And the time apart has changed both of you...
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 22





	“Cringe - Stripped” by Matt Maeson

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a song. (I do this all the time, I know. Anyways, listen to it, it’s very good and it was what inspired me to write this.)

War is messy. War is even more messy than one would think.  
And even with years of training for it, war wasn’t what you’d expected. You fought, blinded by adrenaline. It wasn’t exciting or fun or stylish, it was cruel and hateful and frightening. The blood and the death and the immense amount of will on both sides.

All of these years, you’d thought you’d lost him. Him and his brother. And then, he appeared, making an entrance that really did do him justice. And he and his brother and a Valkyrie saved the lot of you. You remember wanting to run towards him, trying to fight your way through the hordes of enemies and push past your people, just to see him up close, run a finger over his skin like you’d used to... And you remember almost being struck down by a sword in the act.  
The mess of a war rolled over you, blocking the view at him and you were dragged and pushed into the spaceship, “saved”.

You sat with all the other Asgardians, pressed together. You remember the smell of sweat. And you remember being the only one who didn’t cheer, the only one who wasn’t celebrating their victory. Because you were filled with worry and anxiety and excitement.  
Finally, you spotted the back of his head - the long, brushed back, black hair. But you were separated, brought to a room with all the other injured people. You can remember the girl and her mother that took care of your wounds carefully with you lying in anticipation, waiting for the time when you could run up to him. But as the adrenaline rush came to an end, the pain set in. 

Now, you’re tracing the red scar on your cheek with your finger. It runs all the way from your ear to your lower lip. And you sigh, pulling the long piece of cloth you’d wrapped around your aching body tighter to your skin. 

“Here you are.” The British accent makes your breath hitch in your chest.  
“Loki.” You spin around. He startles as he sees your face. He almost cringes. Now, that hurts. But he makes up for it as he takes a few steps towards you, raising his hand. His eyes are still on you, he doesn’t jerk back. There are so many things you want to say, tell him, now that he’s back. “Loki-“ He looks so different. His hair is longer and he’s wearing something new. He looks less like the trickster he used to be and more like a man who’s seen too much.  
His hand touches the skin of your cheek. You swallow. Fuck, you’ve missed that. His hands, his emerald eyes, his skin... He hesitates.  
“Who did this?”

You lower your eyes. “One of Hel’s soldiers. It doesn’t matter, Loki, I’m fine.”  
He finds eye contact with you and doesn’t break it for a long time. And for the first time it makes you uncomfortable. Because what if he doesn’t want you anymore? Now, that your face is all messed up? What if-

“Was there anybody... Anybody else?” He sounds so serious, it’s almost unlike him. But you’re happy that a simple question like that was the reason for his durable hesitation. And it actually makes you wonder...

“You tell me.”

“I didn’t.” You believe him.

“Me neither.” It’s the truth. 

Some kind of tension seems to fall from him and he comes closer. You let him move into your space, breath quickening. You can smell him now, the leather of his new suit, the faint stanch of blood and underneath it, the smell of his skin, clean and fresh and cool.  
“Loki, I-“  
“Shh.” He leans in, lips touching to the end of your scar, just in front of your ear. You immediately lose all self control, clenching his sleeves. But he acts carefully, softly, considering and caring. As if you were the Royal one, not him. As if you were something to be honored. He kisses along the scar, causing you to flinch and then to relax. He reaches your lips and grinds on against them. You push into him, pressing your body against his. He grins and the mischievous glitter that you’ve missed so much returns into his eyes.  
“Easy, darling, You’re going to tear your stitches,” he chuckles. 

“Do I look like I care?” 

“Oh, but my dear, I’d hate for you to ruin this suit with blood.”

“Fucking Royalty,” you pant.

“I’m hoping that’s the plan,” he hums, bending to kiss your neck. Your hands tangle in his hair that’s way too soft and way too thick for you to bear.

“Fuck, Loki, I thought you died,” you breath. “I thought I’d lost you, you moron.” Your voice breaks. 

Suddenly he pulls back, leaving your neck a pleading emptiness.  
“Y/N. I know I’ve changed.”

A smile creeps onto your lips - soft and loving and true.  
“Oh, yes, you have, my Prince.” You push a strand of hair behind his ear. You know him to well, you’ve known him for too long. All the book-dates in the gardens and the libraries of the palace that turned into dinners and kisses which turned into heated nights. And then, he vanished. He used to tell you everything, every plan, every secret - you were in on everything. So when he disappeared you knew, this wasn’t the plan. And you cried. You buried yourself beneath depression, taken over by your worst fantasies. You remember the relief that overwhelmed you when he reappeared. And he did reappear.  
You brush your thumb against his cheek. 

“Will you still have me?”

The question surprised you.  
“What? Of course! Loki, I’ll always have you.” You cup his face between your hands. 

He rests his forehead against yours. “I saw you in my dreams, almost every night. But it didn’t make me miss you any less. It did the opposite.” 

You sob at his words, snaking your arms around him to hold him tight. And you almost chuckle at how ridiculous it was to think that he’d ever reject you.  
At last, he is here, between your arms. And you realize, **this** is what you fought for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
